Dependency
by Under The Sheets
Summary: Mikan should've known better than to associate herself with a rehab fugitive. Natsume should've known better than to associate himself with the president's granddaughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Dependency**

**Summary:** Mikan should've known better than to associate herself with a rehab fugitive. Natsume should've known better than to associate himself with the president's granddaughter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All faults are my own.

**Author's Note:** Not quite sure how I should rate this. I do not promote drug use. I've never done opiates before so I won't go all detailed about the use of it. And you shouldn't use it if you don't know the consequences. Remember: For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Also, I'll do this as light as possible. Note that this is rated T with Romance and Humor as its primary genre. So help me God. LOL.

**Chapter 1**

If the Hyuuga patriarch can see him now, he'll be very livid.

And the thought made Natsume grin.

How he loved to fuel his father's hatred towards him. He knew that the old man is probably shouting at all his assistants now and ordering the security team to look for him.

The old man wasted thousands of dollars for his stay at the rehab, only to find out that he already escaped through its so called tight security.

The idea made him laugh loudly.

Escaping from that high end rehabilitation facility is probably his most adventurous feat in life as of now.

And he can't wait to top that one.

Thrilled, he started to list down in his head what he can do next.

Steal a car.

Rob a bank.

Kidnap someone important.

Ooooh.

He grabbed the syringe and carefully plunged it.

Deep. Deeper.

And pushed the substance slowly.

To his bloodstream.

And he's in heaven once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dependency**

**Summary:** Mikan should've known better than to associate herself with a rehab fugitive. Natsume should've known better than to associate himself with the president's granddaughter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All faults are my own.

**Chapter 2**

Hyuuga Natsume woke up from his short slumber after coming down from his euphoria.

Bloodshot eyes roaming around the room, realized that two hours had already passed.

Funny how his father's security team haven't found him when he's only in his bachelor pad.

"Stupid puppets," he thought.

Grabbing the large gym bag inside his closet, he began to pack enough clothes, necessities, remaining cash and his paraphernalia.

Staying in this condo is not the wisest decision as of now. Any minute, those dumb bodyguards of his father might barge in.

And four hours from now, he might not be in his best self.

Finished with packing, he grabbed his coat and made his way out of the building and into the streets of the city.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dependency**

**Summary:** Mikan should've known better than to associate herself with a rehab fugitive. Natsume should've known better than to associate himself with the president's granddaughter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All faults are my own.

**Chapter 3**

"Expect only the best from this administration. We will cater further to the needs of the public and make sure that everyone is given proper health care from the government."

The crowd gave a standing ovation to the old man who just finished his speech and made his way down the podium. A girl with brown hair and mocha eyes was waiting for him down the stage, ready to hand the bouquet of flowers.

But the old man ignored the efforts of the woman to give him the flowers.

The boy with spectacles and holding a planner with him took hold of the flower for the old man and gave an apologetic look to the girl.

"President Yukihara, you have a lunch meeting in two hours. The town car is waiting for you," said the guy with glasses.

The old man just nodded and proceeded to the black car awaiting.

Before Yuu, the president's assistant followed the man to his car; he apologized to the said girl.

"I'm sorry, Miss Sakura. Your grandfather is really busy. He really needs to go now," he said while still bowing apologetically to the woman.

"Oh no, Mr. Tobita. It's okay. And besides I owe you an apology too. I was the one who asked you to put this event in his list of appointments," she said with a kind smile.

"Mikan, I'm sure your grandfather will talk to you again in the near future."

"I hope so. I miss Grandpa a lot. Ever since Mom and Dad..."

But she was unable to continue the story as the tears threatened to fall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dependency**

**Summary:** Mikan should've known better than to associate herself with a rehab fugitive. Natsume should've known better than to associate himself with the president's granddaughter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All faults are my own.

**Chapter 4**

"Miss Sakura, thank you for having the president attends the opening of our community hospital. This means a lot for everyone in town," one of the elders in the crowd told her as she makes her way out of the hospital.

"It's the least that I could do. I hope that everyone's spirits were uplifted with the president's message," she replied again with a kind smile and proceeded outside where her car was parked.

As she buckled on her seatbelt, the events from the day replayed in her mind. The opening of the new hospital was successful. But she was still unable to talk to her grandfather who's currently in his third year of being the president of the country.

She remembered that when she was a kid, she's always with her grandfather and they were very close.

But when the accident happened, taking away the lives of her mother and father, her Grandpa grew more quiet and distant from her.

It's been ten years but she and her grandfather has still yet to talk.

How she missed her parents. They'd know how to handle this better than she can.

But she misses her grandpa the most. He was still alive yet they can't talk to each other.

Her heart aches with the predicament that has haunted her life for the longest time.

Trying to stop the fresh tears from falling, she turned on the engine of her car and drove away from the small town and into the streets of the city.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dependency**

**Summary:** Mikan should've known better than to associate herself with a rehab fugitive. Natsume should've known better than to associate himself with the president's granddaughter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All faults are my own.

**Chapter 5**

The heat of the afternoon sun is currently adding up the temper tantrum of Natsume, a scowl scaring away possible admirers from passersby.

He's nearing his withdrawal period, symptoms slowly manifesting.

But he's yet to find a place to stay.

Calling his friends would be out of the options. They'd be the first people his father's security would ask.

He checked his phone to see three missed calls.

Two from his father's assistant, Luna. One from his friend, Ruka.

And he was tempted to call back Ruka.

But he fought the temptation and won.

But the hunger he's feeling now, he can't fight.

He found a noodle house and ate to his heart's content, finishing five bowls.

Bystanders gaping at how he ate were given a death glare from his crimson bloodshot eyes.

He left the stall after eating and decided to call one person that he knows his father won't call.

"Hyuuga," came her stoic voice once she picked up the call.

"Imai," he acknowledged her.

"Absconded from the rehab again, I see."

"I only have a few hours left."

"You know where to find me," she told him before hanging up.

The cunning Imai Hotaru, helping him and letting him go to her place.

A rarity, a first.

He wouldn't let it slip away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dependency**

**Summary:** Mikan should've known better than to associate herself with a rehab fugitive. Natsume should've known better than to associate himself with the president's granddaughter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All faults are my own.

**Chapter 6**

Upon reaching the city, Mikan decided to call a friend. Knowing that her friend will hate her if she just crashes at her place, she wanted to inform her that she'll be visiting her.

"What do you want?" was the first thing she heard from her friend.

"Awww. Why so grumpy again?" she teased her friend.

"I'm busy, Mikan. Go bother someone else," her friend said and hurriedly ended the call.

Mikan pouted at the rudeness of her friend. She was always like this towards everyone.

She tried to call her friend again but it goes straight to voicemail.

She decided to just leave a message.

"Hey! I'm crashing at your place. Don't be so grumpy," she teased through the message.

Driving through the streets of the city once again and on her way to her friend's place, she received a text message.

"Don't. Not the best idea right now," read the reply.

Mikan was confused. Although her friend is really grumpy, she rarely told her to not go to her place. Sadness engulfs her with her friend's rejection.

Accidentally, she dropped her phone.

With the traffic building up slowly and her speed in moderate, she tried to reach for her phone.

But to her shock, she ran over a pedestrian.

Horror and panic was evident in her face as she got down her car.

The victim was crouched down, still moving but obviously in pain.

Afraid that on lookers might report her to the police and worried that it will cause a big scandal that can jeopardize her relationship with her grandfather once again, she hauled the man up to take him to the hospital.

"I'm sorry! Please don't report me to the police. I'll bring you to the hospital," she told the man with fear.

Bloodshot crimson eyes glared at her.

"Don't. That's not the best idea right now. Just bring me to this address," he said and handed a paper before passing out.

Mikan can't help but be afraid of this person and at the same time curious. A sane person would want to be in the hospital after being hit by a car.

She figured out this person is crazy.

But she's morally obligated to take him where he should be.

How she have having a conscience at a time like this.

Before they took off, she searched inside his bag and look for an identification card.

She found his wallet right away and saw his expired driver's license.

His name: Natsume Hyuuga.

Calmed that she already knows his name, she took off to the familiar address that's written on the paper.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! So you probably have read this ugly story already. But I'm going to re-work it and change it into a drabble-ish kind. Forgive me for going on a hiatus. I'll be back once I finish everything from work. See you all soon :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Dependency**

**Summary:** Mikan should've known better than to associate herself with a rehab fugitive. Natsume should've known better than to associate himself with the president's granddaughter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All faults are my own.

**Chapter 7**

"Hotaru, help me."

Helpless, Mikan was reduced to three word voicemails to Hotaru. She tried to call the ever busy friend but she just won't return the calls even if she left almost a dozen of messages. She contemplated on calling another person to help her. But upon doing a mental list of her choices, she was reduced to calling Imai Hotaru again. Calling her neighbors and even aides of his grandfather will result in next day's broadsheet headline that can cause more embarrassment and even banishment from his grandfather.

She admitted to herself that maybe driving the stranger that she ran over might be the stupidest thing she can do. But she'd rather settle than bring this to the police station. She doesn't need another media frenzy focused on her. She's had enough of it ever since her parents died.

Trying to focus on driving to the address and prevent the tears from falling, she concentrated on the road instead. Driving in front of the big gate, she finally figured out why the address written on the paper is familiar.

It's the address to Imai Hotaru's laboratory.

Mikan stepped out of the car to ring the doorbell. But instead, the gate automatically opened. She knew Hotaru had already seen her. She can't help but grin. Even if she's busy, Hotaru just can't resist her charms. Laughing quietly, she drove to the front door of the building/house.

Once the car was parked near the front door, she saw the Imai girl ran towards her car. She got excited, only to be disappointed that the girl was actually running to get to the unconscious guy she accidentally hit. Worry was evident in the girl's face, something Mikan never saw from her friend even back then, which made her curious as to what is the relationship of the guy to her friend.

"Hotaru, how did…" she asked but instead was halted by a yell from her friend.

"Goddamn it Mikan. Not know. Help me carry Natsume inside!" Hotaru exclaimed.

Mikan had no choice but to follow the heed of the Imai girl. She's already dealt with too many first from Hotaru. Might as well just go with the flow.

Once they have successfully carried Natsume in the waiting are, Hotaru retrieved a vial from her lab coat's pocket and made Natsume drink the contents.

Seeing that Hotaru was already relieved that she had the stranger drink what's in the vial, Mikan started firing questions at her.

"Hotaru, I swear I didn't mean to hit him! I am sooo sorry. Please help me convince him to not report me to the police!" she exclaimed to the stoic girl while bowing her head repeatedly.

"It's fine Mikan. Reporting to the police will be the least of his worries," Hotaru said and giving a small smile at her friend just to shut her up.

"But Hotaru... How did you know him?" Mikan asked, curious as to who the guy really is.

Without hesitation, Hotaru answered Mikan's curiosity.

"Hyuuga Natsume is my ex-boyfriend."


End file.
